Spirits
by Yamitano
Summary: Kim meets a new girl at Middleton High and she turns out to be both good and evil at the same time but the darkside is dangerously powerful and has magic that can destroy the entire world! CHAPTER THREE IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters. But I do own the characters and scenarios that I come up with.  
  
Spirits  
  
By Yamitano  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sixth period was lunch at Middleton High School and the students were filing into the lunchroom. Sitting at one of the tables was a girl with forest green eyes and amber hair. Her name was Kim Possible, crime- fighting cheerleader who had saved the world many times from many of her arch foes. Next to her was a blonde boy with freckles known as Ron Stoppable, who was her sidekick and best friend. They were talking about their last mission in the jungles of the Congo, where Drakken and Shego had been planning to develop an atmospheric destruction ray to destroy the world's o-zone and send the world into a heat wave.  
"I think that Shego is getting better, KP," Ron stated, "She almost had you in front of that ray that was ready to shot!"  
"But I got on out of that because of a cheerleading move I had learned that afternoon," Kim said, "A triple back-flip and somersault, landed on top of the ray, and shut it down for good. It was no big."  
"You miss my point." Ron stopped talking and glaring at a table down a few rows. Sitting there was a somewhat short but smart looking girl with her brown hair back in a ponytail. She had unusually dark navy blue eyes that seemed very intimidating. Bonnie, who was also a cheerleader on Kim's squad, was tormenting her.  
"What's the matter with you?" Bonnie said looking frustrated. The girl was just glaring at Bonnie in a menacing way, like a tiger about to pounce. Bonnie had been trying to make this girl crack for the past month since she had arrived at this school. Her name was Latch but she had earned the nickname of "Tiger Eyes" on the first day of her school career at Middleton High. It finally looked like Bonnie was about to give up on this girl.  
"I think someone has finally showed Bonnie the way down!" Ron said excitedly.  
"That's good," Kim said, "Latch is probably the first to deal with the first patch of torment and not lose their minds."  
Latch cocked an eyebrow and finally spoke, "There's nothing wrong with me except the fact that I have to stare at your face for the whole school day while you try to make me crack and lose my mind."  
Everyone in the lunchroom had been watching and gasped when Latch said this. "Tiger Eyes is going to be broken in two!" people whispered back and forth "No one has talked to Bonnie like that except Kim!"  
"Do you know what I think?" Bonnie said as she pounded her fist into her palm.  
"I didn't know you thought at all," Latch said calmly without flinching.  
"I think you are going to look really good with a black eye!" Bonnie said, pulling her fist back to punch Latch in the face. Most of the people in the lunchroom stood up to see the outcome of this move and it was very surprising. Latch moved her head to the right about five inches and missed Bonnie's fist by an eighth of an inch. The whole room held it's breath when Bonnie lost her balance and started to fall forward. Latch saw this quickly and slid under the table and popped up on the other side so fast that everyone thought she was under Bonnie when she flew over the chair and landed on the floor on the other side.  
Everyone in the room had their mouth wide open when the saw Bonnie on the floor and Latch on the other side of the table unharmed. "How in the heck did she do that?" Ron asked Kim when he stopped starring at what just happened, "I didn't even see her move!"  
Kim just starred at Latch as if she had just came down from heaven. "She's good and that's all I have to say. I think she's got a lot of talent on her side. Weird if you ask me." 


	2. The Code

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the show's characters. But I do own the characters and scenarios that I come up with.  
  
Wow that didn't take long to get to the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Kim and Ron wanted to get to know the girl that arrived at their school a month ago. After the defeat of Bonnie she couldn't be that bad. Latch's locker was only two lockers down from Kim's so it was easy to talk to her before their computer science class. "How in the heck did you do that thing back there?" Ron asked the new student, "I don't think even Kim could do that!" Kim started to resent that remark but Latch did it for her, "I'm sure she could do it. It isn't very hard." "We better get to computer science," Ron said, "I don't need to miss anything. I'm not very good at it." "Do you want to sit with us, Latch?" Kim asked. "If you want me to," Latch said.  
  
When the teacher, Mr. Shriver, came into the classroom everyone was sitting behind a computer and was awaiting the assignment for the day which usually included finding a certain website that was a link to a link to a link and so on. Typing documents and research were also common. "Today you will be doing a three page, typed, report on how to decipher codes and passwords," the whole class groaned except for Latch, "Ready, begin!" Latch began to move the mouse quickly through the websites and opened a Word document. She began typing furiously about a code that she had found on the web that was called Bion, used by many of the African tribes to write secret messages to one another during war. She was done in about fifteen minutes while the rest of the class was still looking for information. Mr. Shriver came over and asked why she wasn't still working. Latch told him she was done but he didn't by it. He looked over Latch's paper and said that that was the most through report on this subject he had ever seen in his ten years of teaching computer science at Middleton High. He walked away still astounded at her speed on the computer. "Once again, how in the heck did you do that?" Ron asked who had stopped moving the mouse around the screen. "I've been doing that kind of stuff all my life. It's no big." Latch said. "No big!" Ron said, reading Latch's paper briefly, "How did you know all this stuff!" "I know a lot about decoding and deciphering," Latch said, "It's my hobby you might say." "That's very impressive," Kim said, who just finish her report fifteen minutes later and looking over Latch's paper, "You do know a lot about this code stuff." At that moment the Kimmunicator sounded. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim greeted the 10-year-old genius. "You have a message from GJ," Wade said, "They want you to get to their base after school is over." "Why, may I ask?" Kim asked. "I'm not sure. They didn't tell me." Wade said. "We'll be there." Kim said and shut off the Kimmunicator.  
  
After school, Kim and Ron headed down to the Global Justice base. The head of GJ, Dr. Director, greeted them. "What's up?" Kim asked as they walked through the halls to the main computer room. "We got a message from and anonymous author," Dr. Director explained, "It was in code and we have the best decoders we have working on it. They still haven't been able to decode it" "Do you have a copy of it?" Kim asked. "Here," One of the decoders handed Kim a piece of paper. It read:  
  
"W owff njlt ajkl objn wy hwcd. Ybt owff diwc ht. Ojnkb xiu ht ni ynuwlt. Xwyqud wn iqn atxiut wn'y nii fjnt!" It was signed "Lujeywet" "You might as well read it upside-down!" Ron said, turning it over and over and trying to read it. "I want both of you to work on this and see if you find any thing," Dr. Director said, "It might be dangerous if we do not figure this out in time." 


	3. Secrets

I don't own KP  
  
Kim sat at a table at lunch with Ron and Latch a week later. She was looking over the paper that she had gotten from GJ. "This is impossible! There's nothing to go on!" she finally said, throwing the paper on the table. "I gave up on that the first day I had it," Ron said. "What?" Latch asked. "This coded message," Kim said handing the paper to Latch, "I've been trying to figure it out for the past week." "Give me a day or two," Latch said after scanning the paper, "I think I can have it solved by then." "You're joking, right?" Ron said. "Nope," Latch said looking over the paper again, "But I will need a computer. They don't have one at my foster home." "You live in a foster home?" Ron asked, surprised. He winced after being kicked by Kim. "Yeah," Latch said, "My mom was killed and my dad didn't want me. So I was landed in a foster home. It's no big." "You can use my computer," Kim said, "As long as you don't mind little tweebs running around." "There are about ten of those at the foster home." Latch said, "Trust me. I can handle tweebs."  
  
Later at Kim's house, Latch was typing very fast on the computer in Kim's room, trying to decode the message. "Any luck?" Kim asked. She was also looking over the paper too. "Nope," Latch said, looking frusrated, "I have seen this somewhere, I just can't remember. It was when I was real little. My dad was showing it to me." "I thought your dad left you," Kim said. "He did but," Latch stopped typing and thought for a second. Kradside, he couldn't have found me that fast. If I have been found out then he will be after me and everyone at the foster home! If what I think is true then I will have to tell my secret. Well, here goes. "Kradside." "What?" Kim asked. Latch stared darkly at the piece of paper in front of her and shook her head, "It's Kradside." "Who?" "Kradside," Latch repeated, "An evil person who decided to take their unbalanced spirit and let the dark take over." Kim did not seem to understand anything that Latch was saying. So Latch had to go into a full-length description of an unbalance spirit. (AN: Don't worry, I'll shorten it for you!) "What do you want me to explain first, an unbalanced spirit or who Kradside is?" Latch asked. "What in the heck is an unbalanced spirit?" Kim asked, looking very confused. "Alright, you know how there are good and evil people in the world," Latch asked. When Kim nodded, she continued, "Well, some people are neither good or evil. They have two spirits inside them, a light and a dark. The light is normally in control but if the person is around evil in some form, the dark fights to take control. It is very difficult to hold the dark side back and brings a lot of pain for the light. Kradside never tried to hold his dark back, so it took over. There are not very many of these kind of people, which is good." "Ok, how do you know all of this stuff about unbalanced spirits?" Kim asked. "Because I am one," Latch said very simply. "You are one?" Kim said very surprised. "Please don't ask me questions about if I am evil or not," Latch said quickly, "I need to decode this thing because if I don't then me you and everyone in me foster home could be in a lot of trouble." Latch went to work on the paper. It took her a few more minutes, but she finished. This is what the paper read: "I will take back what is mine. She will join me. Watch for me to strike. Figure it out before it's too late! Kradside" "What does that mean: "I will take back what is mine" and "She will join me"?" Kim asked looking over the note. "He wants my dark side's power and he wants me to join his ranks," Latch answered her question. "Power?" Kim asked looking suspiciously at Latch. "My dark half is one of the most dangerous in the world," Latch answered, "She has many magical powers that can do many things. Her name is Cling." "So what exactly are you telling me about yourself?" Kim asked, "That you have a dark half that is dangerous and that she could take control while you are around evil." "I resist the take-over as best I can," Latch said, "The problem is that I can't always keep her at bay. Like I said before, it's very painful for me to resist. Normally I can't move or start to get tense before Cling tries to take over. The only way to stop Cling is by injuring me." "Why?" Kim asked. "Because Cling doesn't want to take over an injured body." Latch said simply. Suddenly, Latch's eyes got very wide, "I forgot about Kradside striking and I was just reminded by Cling that each time Kradside found me, my foster family ended up dead. I figure that they will want you out of the way as well so they would do something or take something to get to you." Kim and Latch knew what was going to happen. "Ron!" "You get to Ron fast and I will check on my foster home. Mind if I jump out the window? Thanks," Without another word Latch cleared the window- sill and landed on her feet on the ground and started running towards her foster home. Kim looked out the window and stared at the black dot running down the dark street. That was a two story window, she thought to herself. Kim exited her house and started toward Ron's house. But when she got there, Ron was gone and his parents were crying like babies. "Where's Ron?" Kim asked quickly. "He was taken by a group of black-robed men," Ron's mother said in between sobs. "Great," Kim said. I wonder if Latch is ok, Kim thought, "I'll find him Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable." And with that she left for Latch's foster home.  
  
When she got there, Latch had just arrived. She was about to enter the house when she saw Kim coming up. "I sense a lot of evil has been in this house," Latch said quietly, "I hope I am not too late." Latch turned the knob and entered the house. The room was a mess but not from children running around. There was blood on the floor. From another room there was a dashing sound and a child about the age of nine ran into the room and saw Latch and ran to her, squeezing a little too tight. "Mom won't wake up and neither will the others," the small kid said, "What's wrong with them Latch?" "I'm sorry Elaina, I'm sorry," Latch hugged her back, "Mom won't wake, I'm sorry." Latch looked back at Kim and pulled away from Elaina. "Come on. Lets go. There is nothing I can do here." Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door, and Latch cringed in pain. She knelt down on the floor and shook her head, murmering, "No, Cling, no." "Latch!" Kim said looking concerned. "Give me a minute," Latch said quickly, trying to hold cling back. Finally she riped away from Cling's fight and faced the door as it burst open. About twenty black-robed men barged into the room. They came forward as a group and set up for an attack. Both Kim and Latch got into a fighting stance. "Elaina, go into the backroom and wait for us, quickly!" Latch said. "Got any ideas?" Kim asked, "Your are the expert on these guys." "It's beond both of us. We need to get Elaina and get out of here quickly," Latch said. "Alright." Kim said. And with that they ran to the back room. 


End file.
